1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a processor organizing apparatus and method, particularly to a processor organizing apparatus that organizes a pipeline processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system LSI organizing apparatus includes a processor organizing apparatus having a system LSI organizing environment generating unit. The system LSI organizing environment generating unit stores a plurality of software components that operate on a computer system, used for organizing and designing a system LSI. In addition, the software components operate in accordance with variable item definition information associated with the organization and design of the system LSI, and the system LSI organizing environment generating unit generates a hardware description, a verification environment and a organization and design tool for the system LSI. The variable item definition information contains at least one of option instruction information, user-defined module information, and multiprocessor configuration information.
When an internal memory is incorporated in the system LSI by the processor organizing apparatus, effectiveness in processing speed of an application, which executes instructions using data stored in the internal memory, improves. Then, it is desirable for capacity of the internal memory to be large.
However, when the capacity of the internal memory increases, memory access time increases due to an increase in the number of address bits. Therefore, memory access movement is not finished within a pipeline stage cycle time of a pipeline processor. As a result, correct data is not provided at the pipeline stage after a memory access stage. Therefore correct movement of the pipeline processor is not assured.
When cycle time of a processor is increased in order to solve this problem, throughput of the pipeline processing falls, and a performance of the pipeline processor deteriorates. On the other hand, a re-design of the pipeline control circuit causes increase of a cost and prolonging of organization.